


Never tell the one you love that you do (Save it for the deathbed)

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has never been able to say it. Those words were always there, ready to be called, but died from his lips every time he even thought to tell them to her. One day, however, say them was the easiest thing of all.</p>
<p>or five times that Ward couldn't say "I love you" to Skye, and the only time he has done it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never tell the one you love that you do (Save it for the deathbed)

 

**I.**

 

_**Never look her in the eyes** _

 

_**Never tell the Truth** _

_**If she knows you're paper** _

_**You know she'll have to burn you** _

 

Every fiber of his body screamed to escape. Every single muscle was chained to that couch.

 

Grant Ward had never felt so vulnerable in his life.

 

Even Garrrett, or Christian had never managed to make him feel that way.

 

No one can make him feel the way she did.

 

He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to tell her that he was in a mess but didn't know how to get out.

 

John would be pissed, even too much.

 

He didn't know how to escape from his own monsters.

 

"I'm not a good man, Skye"

 

It was the most honest thing he ever said.

 

She looked at him with those damn eyes. Those dark drops that didn't let him sleep at night.

 

He couldn't tell her the truth. It would never be successful.

 

If she had known what a monster he was, he wouldn't ever see her again.

 

That kiss was something indecipherable. For once, he hadn't heard that absolute weight on his stomach.

 

He felt light.

 

He had those three simple words in his mouth for weeks.

 

" _I love you_ "

 

But they died in his throat once again

 

 

_**II.** _

 

_**Never tell the one you want that you do** _

_**Save it for the deathbed** _

_**When you know you kept her wanting you** _

 

He would have liked to relieve all her suffering.

Seeing her cry was worse than a bullet in the heart.

 

"And I'll never give you what you want"

 

Here, he had lost her. Did he really thought he had a chance with her?

 

One day she would understand, Grant was sure. One day she would go to him and she would ask for an explanation. She would ask the reasons of his actions.

 

The reality was that he would never have been able to answer.

 

Again, those three words he wanted to tell her for weeks trailed in his mouth.

 

Mike was literally killing him, and Skye was holding his life in her hands.

 

"Bring him back"

 

One day he would say "I love you", but that day wasn't today.

 

**III.**

 

_**Never say you miss her** _

_**Never say a word** _

 

It was months since he saw her. Months in which the darkness had enveloped him like a blanket, and it hadn't let him go.

 

If that was the bottom of the barrel, Grant had just achieved it.

 

But nothing had changed.

 

Seeing her again was still as if the light came into the darkness. It was like that old wool blanket his grandmother use to give to him in the cold nights, the one with the big hole in the corner from where Grant could spy the world, staying in a peaceful silence.

 

But something had changed in her.

 

She watched his scars with compassion in her eyes, and then he went back to being the cold and icy agent who she had become.

 

 

She was there for simple informations.

 

He would told her everything she wanted.

 

Those two words were still in his throat. Every cell in his body was screaming, but he remained silent.

 

Anyway, she would never believed him.

 

**IV.**

 

_**Let her treat you like a criminal** _

_**So you can treat her like a priest** _

 

It was the moment he had been waiting since he was in that cell. Skye trusted him enough to ask him about her father. On her own free will.

 

And then, everything changed again.

 

His brother went into this speech with the fury that only he was capable of.

 

They were making agreements with him and Grant wanted to scream.

 

"We are transferring you Ward. Your brother wants you in his custody. "

 

They was treated him like the criminal he was, and this was not surprising.

 

But Skye knew everything. She knew that his brother had an horrible person, what he had done to him, and their sibilings.

 

He didn't understand how she could betray him like that.

 

Coulson had made it clear that he wasn't no longer part of the team. There remained only one thing to do.

 

Escape. It was what he did best.

 

If only Jemma hadn't shild Skye, just before he left, he might be able to tell her that "I love you" that he had never been able to say.

 

But then he saw she was crying. The last image that he would have of her would be her in tears.

 

And those words didn't came from his lips, not yet.

 

**V.**

 

_**Never tell the one you love that you do** _

_**Save it for the deathbed** _

 

The last thing he remembered was the hoarse voice of his brother. He remembered that he had fallen into that damned well and not being able to go back.

 

One shot, he was sure to have heard more than just one. He was certain that he saw blood running from his shoulder and his side.

 

He was sure he was dead.

 

But the white walls of a bare room were the first things she saw and Skye watching him sleep, her eyes filled with tears.

 

"I didn't think you could make it" she whispered.

 

"I will always come back to you" said Grant, "I have to keep a promise"

"I'm so sorry," Skye said with a sob, "For everything we've done to you, how we have treated you for everything"

 

"Hey, honey, it's okay"

 

"No" said Skye "It's true, you were one of our prisoners, but this doesn't mean that you have no rights"

 

"Shhh" Grant said, accepting her in his arms.

 

"I'm still so angry with you" Skye said, giving him a slight blow on the chest, "I miss you. Do you understand it? Do you understand what effect you have on me? "

 

"I love you Skye" Grant said, "I never meant to hurt you"

 

Skye lifted up her shining eyes, giving him a slight smile.

 

"I love you too"

 

And Grant thought seriously of being in paradise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had thought the saddest thing ...... where Grant would die. No, you know that I am fluff to the core. So here is the version with a happy ending


End file.
